


展猫猫在线撩白老鼠

by ZHct1



Series: 烨爵小甜饼【搞事篇】被搞合集 [2]
Category: SCI 谜案集
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 14:33:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16177049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHct1/pseuds/ZHct1
Summary: 这是一只体质正常的展猫猫被注射和爵爷一样的药剂之后在线激情撩白老鼠然后被家法处置 的故事。





	展猫猫在线撩白老鼠

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一只体质正常的展猫猫被注射和爵爷一样的药剂之后在线激情撩白老鼠然后被家法处置 的故事。

2.2猫仔被家法处置

展昭略懵，且慌。毕竟任谁在运筹帷幄就差决胜千里翘尾巴的时候被光明正大下药都会觉得不可思议，事实上一旁睁大眼睛还想冲出门找救援的白驰也充分地用自己的面部表情和被按住的动来动去的手脚证明了这个出乎意料的现状，可并不在他们的作战计划里。  
要遭。展昭晃晃脑袋，想让自己清醒一点，却发现他的意识开始不自然的涣散，其速度绝不是常见的致幻剂可以达到的。

“小邹，你看着点，我去找萨林，告诉他这个展博士，不是他要找的人。”沙发上那位满头白发的外国人站起身，拍拍一刻不放盯着展昭逐渐变得红润脸庞的邹兴河，示意他自己要出去找已经出去好一会的萨林。

“嗯。我知道了，老师。”邹兴河象征性点点头，一双眼睛紧紧盯住扭头躲避他目光的展昭。

“碰。”暗道门打开。  
包厢里陷入短暂的沉默，只有接在展昭身上的测量仪器的“滴滴”声和展昭自己越来越收不住的喘息声，以及一边白驰挣来挣去摩擦地毯的声音。

展昭还留有理智。他一直在通过思考案情来缓解身上越来越燥热的感觉，越想越不对劲：这么久，蒋平还会没注意到这里面出问题了吗？那个出去的萨林，明明出现在了赵爵的文件里，他都出去一段时间了，赵爵还会放过他吗？不对......不对！思维一向缜密的展昭突然意识到问题所在。他抬头，睁眼，避开对面邹兴河看猎物般的视线，艰难地又扫视了一次这个包厢——自己被注射时就被枪击的原服务员、沙发后已经打开的暗道、精密而又便捷的实验仪器、学生样的人和手里把玩的枪支、精英模样的研究员和手边的冲锋枪——没有一个人是从监控外走进来的，但，有一个人......展昭的目光清明一瞬，看向一个姑娘的耳垂：监控里，那是白色的珍珠耳坠，而不是耳钉。这一下，不祥的预感变成了现实：所以监控录像都被合成掉包，事情的一切发展方向都早已被计划好，这是怎么也不会让自己溜走的架势。邹兴河......展昭看向突然向自己走近的男人，面色不愉。

“展博士，这是你今晚看我的第十九眼。”邹兴河走到展昭面前，蹲下，仰起脸，一派迷弟模样地用眼光描摹展昭的脸庞、碎发、脖颈，又伸手磨蹭展昭发烫的手指，一下一下，可谓是缠绵至极。

如果小白知道自己被邹兴河这样看着、摸着，会是什么反应呢？展昭不知为何有了这个想法，倒是把自己逗笑了，一直紧绷的嘴角倏地上扬，原本如临大敌的面部表情也变得温柔了些许：是啊，还有小白呢。再怎么样，小白也会来找我的。

“......”被展昭变得软化的表情弄的失了神的邹兴河怔楞地蹲着，见到展昭额前碎发上要滴落的汗珠，下意识想要伸手接住。

“Fuck！”暗道里从远处就传来骂娘声，惊醒了痴迷的邹兴河和想着白玉堂的展昭。

不一会，刚刚出去的老先生就迈着矫健的步伐冲进包间，一口流利的中文开始骂街，比本土方言还本土。

邹兴河站起，理了理心思，等他气呼呼的老师停下谩骂时，问：“老师，怎么了？”

“哦天哪。萨林那个混账！”头发有倒立倾向的老人气急败坏，“他居然费尽心思地诱出了那个完美的试验品，还给他注射了最新的药剂！”

哦？那就是制服赵爵了？邹兴河有意识地瞟了一眼低下头的展昭，看到对方不自在地动了动的睫毛，笑了起来：“那老师，你在气什么呢？”

“我在气什么......对对！”骂得晕头转向的老人猛地回神，“快快！收拾东西！走！赵发现了监控的问题！都怪要完美报告的萨林！居然为了药剂心甘情愿被逮！”

mmp。刚刚翘起嘴角的邹兴河眼角抽搐。

“呵。”展昭一个没忍住轻笑出声：这可不愧是赵爵啊。然后，他就笑不出来了，因为他又被压住胳膊，打了半管药。

“菲利普！”正在指挥人搬东西的邹兴河发现了自己老师不要命般注射针筒的举动，一个大跨步上来，拉开近乎趴在展昭身上的老人，目光冒火：“你在干什么！这样他会没命的！”

“没命？”菲利普看了看手上未注射完的针筒，调笑地看着护住“残缺试验品”的学生，“不不不。用你们中国人的话来讲，他只会爽到想‘投怀送抱’。”

什么！邹兴河立刻反应过来：“你给他注射了热感病毒？”看着菲利普认同地点头，邹兴河差点没疯：“他不是你们在找的试验品！你给他注射药剂毫无研究价值！你......”

“邹博士，收拾好了。”一旁收拾完仪器的人提醒两位吵架的师徒。

“操！”邹兴河瞪了得意的菲利普一眼，招呼离他最近的男人过来和他一起架起展昭，让另外两个人架起神志清醒还不断捣乱的白驰，吩咐剩下的几个安放仪器后跟上，就率先进了暗道。

展昭本来是想记住路线好知道自己身处哪个楼层，但是，他惊惧地发现，自己的体内涌出一股他完全不熟悉的感觉，就好像病毒一样在他的血脉中蔓延开来，本来就不算强悍的免疫系统此时更像一个笑话，微薄的反抗完全无法抵挡外来进攻，不一会就溃不成军。  
“唔~”展昭一个没抵抗住，发出一个让架着他的人愣住、让他自己惊恐的声音。  
这一下，展昭哪还不明白自己是什么状况。但是知道了又能如何呢？大脑昏昏沉沉，身体摇摇欲坠，手无缚鸡之力的展博士只能被架着走，完全不知东西南北。  
骤然，展昭感觉自己被打横抱起，一股熟悉的味道穿过火药味进入他的鼻腔，自己晃来晃去的脑袋也撞到熟悉的胸膛上——“小白啊~”一声呢喃，被安全感包围的展昭不在死撑，精神一个松懈，开始放任自己。

白玉堂哪里不知道展昭对自己的依赖，所以当他发现不论他怎么着想把展昭放到床上自己起身都无济于事时，他果断地，撕开被展昭自己弄得面目全非的衣服，吻上床上人不安分扭动的腰肢，手上也不老实的往对方后面滑去。

“痒~”一个字让沉浸在情欲中的展昭呻吟出了一波三折的味道，明明是想躲避腰部的触碰，却又迎合了暗搓搓滑进内裤里的手。

“猫儿啊......”白玉堂险些笑出声。他眼神亮晶晶地注视着身下面色潮红，不自觉露出自己最诱人的一面的展昭，内心一片柔软，让他把刚才心脏紧缩的感觉完全忘在了脑后，只想把向他求欢的展猫儿扣在床上，抵死缠绵。  
——事实上，他也的确这么做了。

白玉堂另一只空出的手不知道从床头哪个地方找出了润滑，已经伸进后穴口打滑的手抽出，利落地解开了展昭身下所有的防备，然后咬开盖子，倒了些润滑到手上，再一次向后穴口探去。  
因为白玉堂自己个生闷气，所有他们两个已经有将近一周都没有做过，紧致的穴口被空置了一周后再次被异物入侵，竟然没有不自在地排斥，反而自然地用穴肉勾住了进来的手指，一缩一缩地，刺激得白玉堂双目赤红：这猫儿，可太折磨人了。

而似乎有意识到自己被侵犯，展昭略微恐慌地缩了缩身子，叫了声：“小白......”仿佛是在说，白玉堂，我在被人操，你人呢？

我勒个去。被迷糊的展昭一声轻呼弄的下身开始渗出清液的白玉堂深吸一口气，又倒了些润滑，加了一个手指，再次进入发出“咕噜”一声，嘴上也闲不住，吻上刚刚叫着他的名字的嘴唇，温柔地磨着，里面的舌头缠上，唾液交换，黏腻的水声刺激着两个人的耳膜。

“嗯啊！”在白玉堂的手指碰上了一块软肉的时候，展昭瞬间发出要命的呻吟声，挺弄着自己的身体，也不知是想逃离还是想找到更多的快感。

白玉堂只觉得自己不像是搂着一只猫，倒像是摸着一条蛇，在自己怀里滑溜溜的，还不住用他的下身地蹭着自己的坚挺，一派魅惑。所以，在感觉到展昭的后穴里开始分泌肠液时，白玉堂果断用双腿顶开身下两条光滑的腿，抽出手指，对准湿淋淋的穴口，深深地埋进去，还坏心地大力撞上刚刚被抚摸的软肉，激起身下人一阵扭动，让白玉堂不得不用手固定住他的腰，就开始对准敏感点冲撞。

这样的性爱，让被冷落了几天的身子得到了极大的满足，而且这样被撑开的体位，也让展昭一阵战栗。他的性器开始不住地往外渗清液，顺着阴茎的形状下滑，和穴口被挤出了一些的润滑以及自己分泌的肠液混合在一起，好不淫靡。更别说他的乳头一边被坏心的白玉堂技巧地舔弄另一边随着白玉堂顶弄的动作摩擦上对方还整整齐齐穿着的衬衫上。  
这让清心寡欲的展博士怎么受得了呢？  
“啊！”于是，在白sir还没开始大刀阔斧地操干时，展昭就泄了身，射出的精液打在白玉堂还没来得及脱的衬衫上，刺激得白玉堂又狠狠地向里顶弄了好几下，让高潮后缩起来的甬道又被生生地绽开迎合他的宽度。

这样是放在平时，白玉堂就依着体力不济的展昭，埋在他的穴里射了，然后就带他去清洗了，但是，这次，就在白玉堂下意识要准备射的时候，意识不清还欲火焚身的展昭，直愣愣地伸手，扯开了一直磨着他自己乳尖的白玉堂的衬衫，撒娇一样打了白玉堂胸膛一下，好像是在埋怨对方弄疼了自己娇弱的胸部。

这一下可不得了了。白玉堂硬生生忍住胀到极致的肉棒，果断将作死而不自知的展昭按住翻了身，抬起他的腰，又开始了顶撞。

似乎意识到自己犯了错的展昭感觉到了身后不断冲撞的危险，想要往前爬，但是自己的后穴又不甘地挽留着，夹紧操弄自己的性器，随着爬走的动作，顶进更深的深处。

而白玉堂自知，展昭最不能碰的地方，就是敏感的腰部，但他此时性质来了，就摸展昭腰间的软肉不放，成功地让刚才还有力气晃动的腰肢软了下来，任人采撷。见展昭乖了下来，白玉堂的手又闲不住了，继续向下，磨蹭着刚刚高潮的小肉棒，开始撸动，还是不是用手上的老茧蹭过对方脆弱的龟头，再一次很成功的让展昭有了感觉。但这一次，白玉堂可不会让展昭轻易射出来。于是，他就着这个姿势不住地顶弄穴里的软肉，手上锁住了展昭前面发泄的地方，弄的展昭眼角滴落了生理泪水，看得白玉堂兽性大发，是在憋不住，交代在了炽热的甬道里，手上也放开了束缚，任着展昭射出稀薄的精液。

闹了这么久了。白玉堂堪堪从射精的快感中缓过来，看了看床头的钟，发现自己抱着展昭胡闹了大半个晚上，才抱起软绵绵的猫儿，进了浴室。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，我还是那个清水文作者。没有下次车了。真的。看我眼神，可方锐了。


End file.
